


White wings

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Wings, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post 13x23, Romance, Season 13 SPN, Season 13 supernatural, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings, dean has wings, dean with wings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Un Dean ayant gardé les ailes de Michael après son départ. Incapable de les contrôler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Petite info pour la fic, les plumes des oiseaux se gonflent pour montrer qu'ils sont heureux, et les font ainsi paraître plus gros.  
> Enjoy!

Michael avait disparu. Le chemin avait été tumultueux, mais Dean l'avait expulsé. Et les évènements, notamment aidés par un puissant sort de Rowena usant de ses pleins pouvoirs, avaient fait que seul l'archange avait quitté le corps du chasseur. Pas sa grâce. Pas ses ailes. Pour une raison que seul le rituel ancien aurait pu expliquer, tout ce qui composait la partie angélique de Michael était restée.

Là où Castiel avait finalement hérité d'un vaisseau humain maintenant vide et à lui, Dean venait d'acquérir des ailes. Chacun avait obtenu une partie de ce qui composait l'autre, et que le Winchester allait devoir apprendre à accepter. A s'approprier. A connaître.

Rowena avait prévenu Sam et Castiel de la situation. Les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés, ainsi que Mary, Jack, Bobby et tout les membres qui composaient ce qui était maintenant un bunker grouillant de vie. Personne ne savait encore si ce serait permanent. Mais en attendant, le Winchester devait apprendre à vivre avec.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque Castiel rentra pour la première fois depuis son retour. Le chasseur sortant de la cuisine, croyant être le seul encore levé.

Tout cela s'était produit dans un couloir. Silencieux. Calme. Uniquement rempli de ces deux êtres qui se fixaient.

Aucun n'avait osé faire un geste pour marquer ces retrouvailles. Pas de salut. D'embrassades. De bras qui se prennent les uns dans les autres.

Parce que Dean les voyait.

Les ailes.

Les ailes de Castiel.

Ces grandes plumes dont il n'avait jusque là aperçu que des ombres. Cette blancheur qui aurait probablement aveuglé quelqu'un l'observant sans grâce. Cet halo de lumière qui les composait et emprisonnait le regard du Winchester.

Le visage de l'ange était lui aussi nimbé de lumière. Tout n'était que pureté. Dean se retrouva dépassé par ce qu'il pouvait voir. Et se sentit soudainement comme la chose la plus petite, minuscule, infime, qu'il puisse être face à cette puissance et cette grâce illuminant le vaisseau humain.

C'était Castiel. Physiquement. Pas uniquement ce qu'il avait obtenu de Jimmy Novak. Mais le vrai lui. Sa vraie forme.

Un être fait de blanc et de cristal, de pureté et de splendeur. Accompagné d'ailes qui rayonnaient similairement, créant une image qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais effacer de sa mémoire. Dean avait l'impression de ne pas mériter de voir tout cela. Que personne ne devrait le faire. Tout était bien trop au-delà du concept de sa propre existence.

Il était tout simplement dépassé par ce qu'il voyait.

Mais l'ange posa ce même regard sur lui. Détaillant à son tour les ailes majestueuses qui passaient au dessus du Winchester, repliées derrière son dos. Les plumes se gonflant légèrement sous le regard observateur. Maintenant ancrées en Dean. Maintenant à lui. Leur donnant un nouveau point commun plus que majeur.

Ces dernières s'ouvrirent tout à coup sans crier gare, tapant contre le mur. Et le manque d'espace fit perdre l'équilibre à Dean.

« Putain de satanées ailes ! »

Il tenta péniblement de se relever, Castiel faisant maintenant sentir sa présence près de lui, alerte.

« Ca va, Dean ? »

« Ouais, j'arrive juste pas encore à contrôler ces trucs. »

Ses efforts étaient vains. Elles refusaient de se fermer, et il était toujours sur le sol, maintenant à genoux.

« Il faut te détendre, » lui expliqua Castiel, les yeux levés, ne lâchant toujours pas les ailes du regard, comme obnubilé. « Elles ont tendance à s'ouvrir en cas d'émotions violentes. C'est de l'instinct. Pour les situations de danger, par exemple. »

« J'ai l'air en danger ? » ricana le Winchester. « Elles ont pas trop l'air d'avoir compris le message. »

« Tu apprendras, » se contenta de répondre l'ange, ses yeux parcourant les contours blancs qu'il avait face à lui.

« Et je fais quoi en attendant, je dors dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elles se décident à arrêter leur petit numéro exhibitionniste ? »

« Il faut les détendre si tu ne peux pas l'être toi-même. Ton corps suivra avec, et elles comprendront. C'est le système nerveux qui entre en jeu, reliant les deux. »

Castiel leva une main. L'arrêtant juste avant de toucher la partie dure et osseuse d'où les plumes partaient. Comme si une pointe d'hésitation passait en lui. Puis finalement, il la posa délicatement dessus.

Dean avait l'impression qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à la sensation de sentir une nouvelle chose le composer. Une nouvelle partie du corps. Les sensations qui en découlaient étaient bien trop étranges. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'uniquement négatif. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller dehors par une nuit ventueuse et sentir ce dernier à travers ses plumes. Il ressentait de profonds instincts qui lui donnaient de nouvelles envies, de nouveaux plaisirs à découvrir. Le vent était décidément quelque chose qu'il aimait maintenant par-dessus tout. Mais il était toujours déstabilisé par les sensations des muscles de ses ailes qui ne cessaient de travailler, de s'allonger, de se rétracter. Les plumes étaient tout un concept, elles aussi.

Et la main chaude de Castiel ne fut pas une exception.

Ses ailes sursautèrent légèrement au toucher. Sentant pour la première fois un corps étranger se poser dessus. L'ange avait été le seul capable de voir leur forme physique jusque là. Les autres occupants du bunker se contentait de passer à travers, comme des fantômes. Dean aurait pu penser que l'intention de Castiel était de lui brosser les plumes avec sa main, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il sembla comprendre l'hésitation qu'avait eu l'ange lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de similaire se poser sur ses plumes, de l'autre côté. Là où il ne regardait pas. Il tourna la tête immédiatement.

Castiel avait une de ses ailes ouverte à moitié. Et le bout de ses plumes avant frôlèrent les siennes. Créant un contact où Dean découvrit des sensations dont une fois encore il n'aurait pas imaginé l'existence. C'était voluptueux. Doux. Léger. Légèrement tiède. Et si familier. Ses propres plumes étaient probablement pareil, mais ses mains ne lui permettaient absolument pas de ressentir tout cela. Mais cette sensation familière allait au delà des similarités.

C'était les plumes de Castiel.

Il avait l'impression de se faire toucher par quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui. Ou qu'il voulait par-dessus tout posséder, pour ne jamais avoir à perdre ce contact. Ne faire qu'un avec. Ses plumes réagirent immédiatement, se gonflant de nouveau légèrement, se collant ainsi au toucher timide des autres.

Le brun sembla surpris de cela. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Mais reprenant finalement un air totalement impassible. Ne croisant toujours pas son regard. Mais il réavança ses plumes pour les laisser glisser sur les siennes. Dean poussa un léger soupir de relaxation. Fermant les yeux.

En effet, c'était plus qu'efficace.

Castiel se contenta de balader ses plumes le longs de son aile droite. Créant ici et là des pics de bien-être qui passaient dans le chasseur. L'apaisant. Sa respiration se stabilisant. Mais ses deux nouvelles amies ne redescendirent pas, toujours contrôlées par leur propre instinct. Et celle de gauche, inoccupée, alla trouver la seconde aile de Castiel avant même que Dean ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Lui faisant ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'elle se glissa d'elle-même dans les plumes de l'ange. Dean tombant nez à nez avec le regard du brun.

Les deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient sans un mot. Son visage semblait pris d'un calme absolu. Ressentant probablement le même état dans lequel était le Winchester. Mais quelque chose électrisait son regard qui ne le lâchait plus. C'était tout autant indescriptible que la sensation de leurs ailes se touchant. Ressemblant à une vulnérabilité que Castiel se prenait à lui montrer sous le coup de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ce n'était pas physique, comme Dean avait déjà pu le voir dans certains moments de faiblesses. Mais une vulnérabilité émotionnelle. Comme s'il venait de lui ouvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait avant.

Le chasseur sembla comprendre à cet instant que les ailes d'un ange allait probablement dans une intimité à laquelle il ne s'était pas doutée. Faisant partie de son vrai corps. Et l'unique partie qui semblait matérielle.

Peut-être que Castiel non plus n'avait jamais touché ainsi les ailes d'un autre ange.

Cette pensée d'intimité aurait probablement fait reculer Dean. Mais au moment où ses pieds hésitèrent à faire un pas arrière, ses propres ailes vinrent se mêler encore plus dans celles du brun.

Traçant des mouvements, les parcourant, s'étalant dessus, les recouvrant, se mêlant aux siennes.

Le Winchester avala sa salive tandis qu'il sentit une bouffée de sensations le parcourir. Soutenant toujours le regard de Castiel, gorgé lui aussi d'émotions qui brillaient dans son regard. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et peut-être ne le seraient-ils jamais de nouveau autant, songea une petite voix au fond de la tête du chasseur. Si les non-dits entre eux continuaient de rester sous la surface. S'ils continuaient de faire comme si de rien était malgré tout ce qui les assaillaient. S'ils continuaient de ne pas avoir le temps. Ou tout simplement parce que si Dean réussissait à redevenir comme avant, il n'aurait plus d'accès à la vraie forme de l'ange.

Mais en cet instant, il n'avait plus aucune envie de voir ses nouvelles ailes le quitter.

Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait aussi abandonner celles de Castiel.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Dean tourna la tête derrière lui pour apercevoir une Charlie en pyjama, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Vous êtes encore levés les garçons ? »

Dean mit un moment à retrouver ses mots.

« J'allais partir me coucher. Et Cas allait dans la même d... »

Pourquoi devrait-il se justifier sur le fait de se trouver dans le même couloir que son ami ?

« Enfin... j'ai croisé Cas. »

Charlie était trop fatiguée pour parler, mais elle sembla rester sur place, les attendant pour avancer tous ensemble à travers le bunker. Oh. Il est vrai qu'ils avançaient tous dans la même direction.

Dean ne retourna plus la tête vers Castiel. Mais tandis qu'ils avançaient maintenant côte à côte devant une Charlie qui ne voyaient que deux hommes marchant séparément, leurs ailes continuèrent de s'entrelacer encore et encore, incapables de se lâcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean fixait le plafond de sa chambre, étalé sur son matelas. Les bras écartés, se réchauffant sur la couche de plumes sur lesquels ils reposaient.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Tout avait semblé être une illusion. Ses sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas se propageant dans tout son corps. Les ailes de Castiel sur les siennes. Ses propres plumes remontant dans celles de l'ange. Le plaçant dans un état semblable à une transe. Dean frissonna rien qu'en y repensant. Tentant de se fondre de nouveau dans cette sensation.

Mais sentant uniquement le vide sur ses deux grandes ailes maintenant seules.

Bien-sûr, il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait fuit en comprenant l'intimité qui venait de le lier à Castiel. Il avait profité de l'intervention de Charlie pour séparer son chemin de celui de l'ange, et arracher avec difficulté sa partie angélique du brun, qui lui criait intérieurement de ne pas le faire. Il s'en sentait presque mal. Comme s'il avait trahi une nouvelle part de lui.

Mais ses émotions humaines lui envoyaient des signaux contraires. Lui rappelant pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de se rapprocher ainsi de l'ange. Le temps manquant. La peur de tout gâcher. De ne pas le mériter. De devoir s'exprimer réellement sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis tant d'années. Toute cette accumulation de raisons qui gravitaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était plus une question de ne pas assumer cette envie d'être avec lui, avec cette apparence masculine, qu'il avait vaincu il y a maintenant une petite poignée d'années. Mais il restait encore beaucoup à affronter pour qu'il soit capable de se lancer là-dedans. Et même avec tout cela, il faudrait que l'ange y soit réceptif, ce qui était une autre histoire, et une peur de plus.

Pour le moment, il se contentait de se haïr un peu plus, l'ange et l'humain en lui se battant sur leurs divergences d'opinions et de sentiments. Luttant contre ce besoin de se lever et d'aller chercher Castiel pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Une fois de plus. Dean n'étant même pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait.

Que venait-il de faire avec lui, après tout ?

Certains mots passèrent dans sa tête sur lesquels il n'osa se concentrer. Mais il avait la sensation très net de s'être lié à l'ange. Il avait ressenti de l'apaisement et de la relaxation, pas un désir sexuel. Pourtant, l'intimité s'était crée de la même façon. Peut-être même d'une façon plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Sans savoir si cela était lié au fait que les ailes lui faisaient ressentir les choses autrement... Ou parce que c'était avec Castiel.

 _Les deux entraient probablement en compte,_ lui cria une petite voit dans sa tête.

Et c'était peut-être ainsi que les anges se liaient intimement. Créant une vague d'intimité et de confiance dans cet acte qui lui avait semblé si spécial.

Dean sentit de la panique monter en lui tandis qu'il intégrait tout cela. Mais en même temps, ses ailes lui criaient le besoin de revenir jusqu'à Castiel. De réitérer l'expérience. De rester toute la nuit s'il le fallait, si ce n'est toute une vie, avec ses deux partenaires qui leurs manquaient déjà terriblement.

Le chasseur grogna, tapant légèrement sur les longues plumes blanches avec ses mains, comme si elles allaient soudainement se calmer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elles se relevèrent sans crier gare, lui voilant tout à coup la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le plafond terne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte.

« Dean ? » lança une voix grave à travers le bois.

Les ailes frissonnèrent légèrement.

_Oh, parce que ces petites saletés font radar aussi, à détecter sa présence !?_

Dean se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, hésitant, soupirant. Mais Castiel n'attendit pas pour entrer.

« Cas, je t'ai dit quoi à propos du fait d'attendre que je te dise d'entrer ? » maugréa t-il tandis que le brun ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par toutes les plumes levées vers le plafond.

« Tu me l'as dit parce que tu venais de terminer de lire un de tes magazines avec les femmes asiatiques, je ne pensais pas que cela comprenait tes autres activités quotidiennes. »

Le Winchester fut heureux qu'il ne puisse pas être vu tandis que ses joues se teintèrent rapidement de rouge, ne se souvenant que trop bien de Castiel débarquant une trentaine de seconde après qu'il ait satisfait ses envies matinales. Tout de même heureux de ce timing plutôt serré, plutôt que d'être arrivé avant, lui évitant une situation encore plus embarrassante dans laquelle il n'était déjà face à l'ange.

Mais maintenant, il était allé encore plus loin avec lui.

Ou était-ce vraiment le cas ? Est-ce que l'intimité angélique était au même rang que celui d'une intimité humaine ? Ou était-ce deux concepts totalement différents ?

Dean se sentit encore plus rougir tandis qu'une nouvelle pensée traversa son esprit ; Que donnerait ses deux formes d'intimité... en même temps ?

Il fit presque un bond lorsqu'il sentit l'ange s'asseoir à côté de lui, entrant dans son espace personnel au pire moment possible.

« Je suis désolé, Dean. Je ne voulais pas t’embarrasser tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

Il resta suspendu à ses mots un instants. Le chasseur reprenant tout à coup un sérieux nécessaire à la situation.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener là-dedans, » il continua. « Je tenais juste à te dire cela, et t'informer que je comptais quitter le bunker le temps que je trouve un moyen de te libérer de tes ailes. »

« … Quoi ? »

Le Winchester fut prit de court.

« Je ne pense pas que tu te sois réellement rendu compte de la signification de ce que nous... »

Une pause. Ne terminant pas sa phrase. Le Winchester avait envie de lui crier qu'il en était parfaitement conscient, mais il ne savait pas réellement à quoi cela l'amènerait de le dire. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que cela prendrait justement une tournure beaucoup trop sérieuse pour leur situation, les amenant dans un terrain que le chasseur évitait avec soin.

« Je pense qu'il est mieux pour moi de rester loin de toi le temps de régler cette situation, » sembla conclure l'ange. « Certaines choses deviennent... difficiles. »

Il ne rajouta rien, comme s'il avait peur de développer sa pensée. Dean l'imaginait la tête baissée, un air de chien battu, regrettant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, Dean ne regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce que cela faisait... Il ne voulait surtout pas oublier. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la sensation d'être si proche de Castiel. Il avait aimé ça. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il voulait chérir ce souvenir à jamais, étant probablement le seul qu'il aurait de sa courte vie.

Il se risqua à pousser une de ses propres ailes avec une de ses mains, pour observer le visage de l'ange. Et il découvrit contre toute attente ce dernier avec un bras en travers de ses longues amies blanches. Les empêchant d'aller vers le chasseur. Ce dernier resta le souffle coupé un instant, tentant de comprendre la situation.

« Je croyais que tu les contrôlais ? » se contenta t-il de dire, bouche bée.

« C'est le cas, » souffla l'ange, le regardant avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux que le Winchester n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui. « Je suis lié à elles. Comme toi avec les tiennes. Le besoin vient de moi. Mais il est... puissant. »

Les ailes de Dean bougèrent à ses paroles, comme prisent d'un choc électrique. Et le blond les observa, impuissant, aller doucement vers l'ange. Ne cherchant pas à les stopper, spectateur d'une situation qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir empêcher. Les laissant satisfaire leur désir tandis qu'elles se collèrent aux plumes de Castiel. Les faisant tout les deux échapper un soupir d'apaisement, heureux de se retrouver.

Dean bougea dans un réflexe pour laisser l'autre moitié du lit à Castiel. Ce dernier s'allongeant sans un mot, face à lui, comme si son vaisseau n'était que secondaire et qu'il lui trouvait une position pour ne plus s'en préoccuper. Laissant chacun une aile inoccupée qui ne pouvait pas servir dans cette position, mais l'autre allant trouver sa partenaire.

Dean et Castiel se fixaient tout les deux. Ayant laissé leurs aprioris loin de l'angélisme de la situation qui les mettaient dans un état secondaire. Comme dans une bulle. Comme en transe.

L'ange et le chasseur s'observaient à une distance raisonnable. Leurs corps ne se touchant pas. Mais les plumes faisaient tout le travail pour eux.

Leurs ailes ne se quittaient plus. Se frôlant, se touchant, se prenant. Les emmenant au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Dean pouvait la sentir passer dans la sienne, lui créer des frissons et de la chaleur, lui envoyer des vagues de cette sensation qui l'apaisait tant. Lui donnant envie de se fondre dans Castiel.

Mais plus les minutes passèrent, plus cette envie alla au-delà de ses ailes. Il avait maintenant le brun juste face à lui. Et son regard dérivait parfois furtivement sur le reste de son visage. Sur ses lèvres. Sur son cou. Tout ce qui appartenait à son côté maintenant humain. Dean eut tout à coup l'envie furieuse de se rapprocher et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais cette idée était bien trop éloignée du concept angélique des ailes qu'il s'autorisait à avoir, malgré qu'un baiser était probablement bien moins important que ce qu'il était en train de se passer à l'instant même.

Il sentit tout à coup son aile gauche qui était restée sans compagne se rétracter sur elle même pour le pousser en avant avec sa simple force brute. Agissant pour lui, comprenant les désirs qui le traversaient.

C'était une partie de lui, après tout. Une partie qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

« Putain de... »

Mais il ne tarda pas à sentir son front percuter celui du brun. Dean eut tout à coup envie de s'enfermer dans le placard derrière lui tandis que les deux grands yeux bleus le fixaient à une distance qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé, se contentant d'observer la situation. Et sa bouche était maintenant bien trop proche. Bien trop tentante. Il sentait son souffle chaud comme une invitation à la saisir. Il ne se voyait plus reculer et s'éloigner de cette bouche si attractive. Ou rester ainsi trop longtemps sans succomber.

Son aile le poussa un peu plus, et sa bouche se retrouva finalement à capturer celle de Castiel dans un mouvement doux et timide. Hésitant. L'aile du brun se resserra un peu plus sur la sienne, comme une confirmation de cette envie partagée. Ses lèvres tentant de mimer les réflexes du Winchester, d'abord maladroites, parce que Dean était tout autant déstabilisé que lui et n'avait pas des mouvements aussi sûrs que d'habitude, puis semblant comprendre comment s'y prendre. Ouvrant la bouche. Prenant ses lèvres. Faisant parfois de trop grands gestes, avide de découvrir lui aussi de nouvelles sensations. Se concentrant sur son vaisseau humain. Et Dean sur les grandes ailes blanches.

Chacun découvrant les sensations que l'autre ne connaissait pas.

Castiel se laissa guider par son instinct. Profitant d'un soupir que laissa échapper le Winchester pour laisser sa langue explorer la bouche de son compagnon. Dean eut un autre grognement face à ce geste, et posa inconsciemment sa main sur la jambe du brun. Ce dernier avançant sans s'en rendre compte son bassin contre celui du chasseur, rencontrant une autre bosse contre la sienne.

Dean stoppa tout à coup ses gestes, comme figé. Eloignant son visage de Castiel et ouvrant les yeux. Le visage reflétant tout ses doutes qui remontaient à la surface. Terrifié de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. De ce qu'ils étaient _en train_ de faire. Castiel comprit immédiatement que ça n'allait pas.

« Dean, on peut arrêter si tu n'es pas à l'aise. Je comprendrais. »

Le chasseur leva les yeux un instant. Tentant de se reprendre. Observant son aile continuer à tracer des formes dans celle de l'ange. Comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. S'y mêlant doucement. Comme si c'était sa place. Continuant de lui envoyer une sensation de bien-être qui passait dans tout son corps. Le rassurant. L'apaisant.

Après tout, ils étaient déjà lancés dedans. Il s'était passé à peine une vingtaine de minutes depuis que le chasseur s'était une énième fois dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que le moment fatidique de lever les non-dits entre eux arrivent. Mais ils étaient dans une impasse. Ayant franchi des étapes sans s'en rendre compte. _Maudites ailes_ , songea le Winchester.

Mais c'était peut-être le moment.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Cas ? » laissa échapper Dean avec une vulnérabilité qu'il ne réussit pas à retenir.

La question était bien plus large que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle englobait un tout. Castiel l'avait compris. S'ils partaient dans cette voie là, il n'y aurait pas de retour arrière. Ils seraient lancés pour de bon.

L'ange sembla prit lui-même de ses propres réflexions. Jaugeant probablement ses propres pour et contre. Puis il leva finalement les yeux pour capter son regard, lui répondant clairement. Un visage sûr de lui. Faisant le pas que le Winchester n'avait osé faire.

« Oui. »

Dean crut que sa tête n'allait plus réussir à suivre après cette réponse. Sa gorge nouée sous l'aveu. Castiel continua.

« Je pense qu'il est enfin temps que j'accepte tout ce qui ne me définit pas comme un ange. Tout ses sentiments humains. Je suis désolé des difficultés que j'apporte. »

Si la situation n'était pas si importante, le Winchester se serait écroulé de rire. _Lui, apporter des difficultés ? Face à Dean Winchester, le maître incontesté du déni ?_ Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire mêlé à sa nervosité, son regard se baissant un instant.

« Cas, tu crois vraiment que c'est à cause de toi qu'on a jamais parlé de ça ? »

La honte l'enveloppa un instant en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait réellement donné cette impression, tandis qu'il ne recevait pas de réponse.

« Je suis un idiot, c'est tout, » souffla Dean en fermant les yeux. « Un idiot qui n'est pas capable d'affronter ce qu'il ressent. Un idiot qui a trop de problèmes pour avoir le temps de mettre les choses à plat avec toi, mais qui ne s'en plaint pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû profiter de ça. On est deux dans cette situation. J'ai été égoïste. J'espère juste que je ne t'ai pas fait de mal. »

Dean sursauta en sentant des plumes se poser sur son visage. Traçant les contours de celui-ci. Se positionnant en dessous pour l'obliger à relever sa tête vers le brun.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas été capable d'attendre onze ans pour toi ? Dean, j'ai parfois passé des centaines d'années uniquement à vérifier qu'une espèce animale se développait correctement. J'aurai pu attendre bien plus pour toi. Je pense que nous sommes tout les deux coupables de cette situation, et qu'il ne faut pas blâmer le fait de ne pas avoir été prêt, mais célébrer le fait de l'être. »

Ce fut les mots magiques. Dean sentit un élan de confiance l'envelopper. Peut-être que l'aile sur sa peau y était aussi pour quelque chose. La combinaison des deux lui donnèrent le feu vert dans sa tête pour tout ce dont il s'était toujours refusé avec l'ange. Il savait qu'ils auraient d'autres sujets importants à aborder, mais l'essentiel était là.

C'était le moment.

Après tant d'années.

Dean ne laissa pas le stress le gagner, cette fois-ci. Agissant sans attendre. Il avança sa main pour prendre celle de Castiel dans la sienne. Y mêlant ses doigts. L'aile de l'ange faisait de même avec sa compagne, comme si elle tentait de reproduire le geste. Puis Dean avança son visage, regardant une dernière fois ses grands yeux bleus auxquels il pouvait enfin dire la vérité. Même si elle prendrait du temps à sortir entièrement. Ils allaient avancer ensemble.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois. Scellant ainsi leurs paroles. Faisant parler leurs sentiments à leur place.

Ils passèrent la nuit à se découvrir doucement. Laissant des lèvres aller et venir sur la peau de l'autre. Se goûtant encore et encore, partout où ils pouvaient. Où ils osaient. Déposant leurs marques invisibles. Laissant leurs empreintes.

Tout allait à leur rythme. Faisant uniquement ce qu'ils se jugeaient prêt à faire. Leurs mains touchant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, tout ce qu'elles s'accordaient. Passant sur l'autre corps. Sur les cheveux, le visage, le torse, les jambes. Puis se cherchant désespérément. S'accrochant les unes aux autres pour ne pas se laisser partir.

Les érections se rencontrèrent finalement à travers les vêtements. Se frottant l'une à l'autre. Laissant échapper des grognements sourds aux deux hommes. Castiel prenant le temps de rassurer Dean, prit d'une dernière hésitation. Et les tissus finissant par disparaître sous leurs grâces qui eurent la même idée.

Les ailes se serrèrent l'une à l'autre dans un même temps. Castiel accélérant le mouvement, ayant prit place au dessus de Dean, haletant. Le Winchester l'accueillant finalement avec plaisir. Grisé par le plaisir qu'il apprenait à avoir avec son ange. Par cette confiance qui s'installait entre eux. Il avait l'impression qu'il profitait de sa vie pour la première fois.

Trop de choses arrivaient de tout les côtés. Les subjuguant tout deux. La sérénité des ailes. Le désir du corps. L'intimité de l'ange et de l'homme. Mêlés ensemble pour former un tout qui était maintenant à eux.

A Dean et Castiel.


End file.
